Moments Of Pleasure
by Valenka
Summary: I was asked to write a Hotch/Garcia fic by Draco Lover 91 so here it is. After a hard case and an injured Morgan, Garcia tries to finish off her day and go home without crying. Of course that doesn't happen and Hotch is the only one who knows how to make it all better.


**For Draco Lover 91**

 **XXXX**

Garcia had suffered a long day and was happy to be winding down for the night, her office was yet again a mess what with not being able to leave her computer long enough to use the bathroom let alone get something to eat. The team had been Richardson Texas for almost a week trying to track down what Penelope could only describe as a _seriously messed up wacko,_ who flayed his victims and then sewed their skin into a flag to impale them on. Reid had said it was his way of conquering his victims but Garcia was going to stick with wacko. In the end the killer, Timothy Desmond, had gone down fighting, her darling Morgan had taken a bullet to the shoulder but thanks to Hotch, Desmond had taken one to the head. _One less monster to worry about_. However thanks to the state wind man hunt that had ended in Dallas, Garcia had practically lived in her office for the past few days. The team had come home in one piece thankfully and started their paperwork the second they sat down despite the late hour, she didn't envy that part of their job. The bubbly blonde worried about Morgan even though he had insisted he was fine, that was just who she was, she cared. To cool her worry though tidying her office had become the main task, she didn't want to come into work the next day and find the place still a tip. the table at the back of her office was the worst, an ocean of print outs and candy wrappers, so she started there.

Packing up was a simple task scraps of paper were the easy part, it was the transparent candy wrappers that took time. _How have I eaten this much candy?_ She asked herself. She was alone and relaxing in the quietude until suddenly tears started. Morgan had been shot and JJ was covered head to toe in bruises, Hotch had taken a good beating too but seemed to be the least injured. He'd always been in good shape, oh Garcia had noticed that from the very first moment they met. She joked and flirted with Morgan but he was like a brother to her, Hotch had always been her secret crush in a way Garcia got off on the authority. Without warning the door to her solitude opened and the Unit Chief himself entered holding a brown file in his left hand.

"Garcia I need you to..." He cut himself off when he noticed her crying.

The blonde refused to look at him, not wanting to let her boss see her cry. And then something she really wasn't expecting happened, she felt Hotch's strong muscled arms snake around her waist and hold her gently. Yes he was the boss, a force to be reckoned with but he was also in touch with his emotions and knew when someone just needed some quiet or to be held.

"Its okay, Penelope." He never called her that. "Morgan and the team are safe. Desmond is dead, he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Garcia was thankful for Hotch's words, he always knew just what to do, _probably why he's the boss_ she thought to herself. She could feel his strong chest pressed against her back and longed to push her body back against his hips. Before she could realise what she was thinking she had, everything froze. There was a painfully long moment of silence until something in Hotch changed and he pull her flush against his chest. Hotchner was rather a lot taller than Garcia and it made her felt so safe and protected, safe was something Penelope Garcia didn't feel very often after a case, somewhat ironic considering she was meant to be saving people. Aaron's lips where at Garcia's neck in seconds, nibbling away but avoiding leaving a mark. She moaned.

Hotch turned the technical analyst in his arms and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, Hoch could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Garcia had other ideas. Something in Hotch had changed and Garcia was damned if she was going to ignore it. The blonde grabbed Hotch's strong shoulders and turned them so the tall man was pressed into the large cold table. She made quick work of Aaron's suit jacket and sky blue shirt then stared at the bare surprisingly muscular chest of SSA Aaron Hotchner. His chest was defined with scared Foyet had left but that was unimportant at that moment in time. The dark haired man wasn't one to sit back and let his little Hacker have all the fun, he wanted more, he wanted Garcia splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked the blonde up and pressed her down on the table, knocking books and random sheets of paper to the floor as he pulling the zip of her dress open and it quickly off, _well he waists no time_ Garcia found herself thinking. Hotch couldn't help running his hands up the soft flesh he found there of her thighs. The tall man dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Penelope's heated skin. The blonde moaned as Hotch pulled her thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Garcia wished that could go on forever but Aaron pulled himself back up and teased her neck with his teeth, biting, sucking, kissing just enough for pleasure rather than a bruise.

Garcia was wet and desperate for Hotch to take care of her and so she pushed her hips up to meet Hotch's rather impressive erection causing them both to moan. She never though Hotch would set his Unit Chief persona aside and do this sort of thing.

The dark haired man kissed Garcia's neck as fingers trailed down the blonde's skin to her warm wetness teasing.

"Fuck!"

She begged a little louder making Hotch chuckle, _Hotch can chuckle?_ , in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside her, then another. Penelope moaned pushing herself down on Hotch's crooked fingers. The boss man wasn't close enough though so she wrapped her legs round Aaron's hips, digging her fingernails into the man's back. Bringing the taller man as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table too.

"Please."

Hotch couldn't deny her any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Garcia to mourned the loss, but she didn't have to suffer long, Hotch made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Penelope's purple lined eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay Hotch thrust into the very hilt. He gave the blonde a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. The dark haired American set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, Garcia moaned and gasped. Just as she was getting use to the speed Hotch, the crafty man that he was, changed things up and gripped her firm ass to pull her closer.

"Ho...Hot...Hotch!."

Garcia couldn't help but chant his name as the dark haired man pounded into her. Her screams echoed through the whole of her office and they were suddenly thankful that the the floor was pretty much if not completely empty, the table slowly stated shifting with each thrust. Garcia was no longer able to form words she just screamed in pleasure. Soon a bomb went off behind her eyes one of euphoria, her whole body pulsed with happiness. Hotch wasn't far behind her and let out his own strangled moan of pleasure.

There were a few moments of silence as they each regained their breath and then Hotch pulled out and tugged his suit pants up.

"That was amazing." Garcia gasped.

"Took your mind of things."

"Wait, we only did that so you could make me feel better?"

"Garcia, how do you think Reid and JJ have mentally survived some of the things that have happened to us?"

"You have sex with Reid?" Strangely she liked that idea.

"Yeah." Hotch answered with a smile. "How about you finish up and go home? You need your sleep."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Her head was spinning, she really never thought there was that side to Hotch...but she liked it.


End file.
